The Luck of the Dreamer
by Gertzz
Summary: Two months after the events of the vault, Rhys became a successful ATLAS CEO. He begins to rebuild the company. But he needs help. He visits a few old friends and a very close friend to him. One woman who was with him ever since he came down to Pandora.


**The Luck of the Dreamer**

"What can I say?" Rhys said calmingly, leaning back in his office chair.

It was two months after the vault was opened. And Rhys was already becoming successful in his new ATLAS corporation. He made cities scattered all across the galaxy, and he even leaves planet every few weeks. He attends to meetings regularly, mainly to do with new blueprints for weapon or suit models. When he had time off, he usually trained himself to get better with his new guns. By this time he was a pretty accurate marksman. He always carried a special weapon. A weapon that is capable of swapping between a sniper, pistol, and a sword (similar to Zer0's).

However, these past few days Rhys has been visited by countless business men. He has no idea why. Something about a deal that can revive the old ATLAS structures, like the one in Old Haven.

"You can fill out this form and we can get to work on rebuilding the old base" replied the ATLAS operating officer.

Rhys turned his chair and stared out the window. A good few moments passed in silence, before he responded.

"And..." he started, "how will reviving the base help us?" Rhys said slowly, cocking an eyebrow at the officer.

"We are aiming to rebuild the base in Old Haven, and turn it into a research facility. Where it will help us produce a new specialised suit, one that is so powerful it can withstand hundreds of bullets."

Rhys turned his chair back around quickly and gave him an expressionless face.

"A new suit you say?" he questioned, and the officer nodded slowly.

"Wha- well how much is this going to cost?" he continued.

"That is the tough problem Mr Atlas." his face narrowed a small amount. "it will cost us around twenty-seven million dollars to polish, clean, upgrade the defences, gather equipment, and make new rooms."

Rhys looked at the floor a few moments. That was a lot to pay. And especially with short notice.

"Fine" he finally says.

He stood up slowly, and shook hands between the desk.

"Pleasure doing business with you boss" said the man.

"You too" Rhys responded.

They let go of each others hand, and the man started walking out the office.

When he was finally alone in his office, he sat back down, and looked at the picture on his desk. It was a group photo of him and his two old friends. He picked up the framed photo and he saw Fiona and Sasha with their arms around Rhys. He couldn't remember when the photo was took, or why he was there. But it was shortly before he left to work at ATLAS. He could tell because of the clothing.

Over time Rhys has changed in personality and style. He wears a white, long sleeved, shirt with a collar, a grey tie, a grey blazer and grey pants. He is much more chill with a little more charm in his voice. But he is still a dweeb like he was before.

He couldn't help but feel almost depressed from looking at the picture. He came so far, he met new friends and made a living. He became rich, when before he had nothing. He had friends, and now it feels like he has none. Maybe he's just over thinking.

A buzz from the intercom started going off. It brought him out of his imagination and he pressed the button to accept.

"Hello?" he said quickly. A few moments of silence passed through the air, until it was shortly broken.

"hello Mr Atlas" a friendly, female voice was heard on the other side. It was his assistant at the reception office. "it's Emma. Can I interest you in a coffee sir?"

"Uh- don't worry about it Emma. I won't need it, thank you." he responded quickly, sounding slightly nervous and panicked.

"Of course" she said sounding almost disappointed. "if you need me then you can always call, have a good night sir" she said before ending the call.

Then the silence came again. He stood up, and walked to the big window behind his chair. He saw the city below him. _You built a city with your two hands,_ he thought. _YOU did this. What more can you do?_

A small proud grin slowly crawled onto his face. But then it quickly disappeared. Another thought came into his mind. It was about the deal he had a few minutes ago. And the words the ATLAS officer said, "it will help us produce a specialised suit." what does that mean?

Either way, he couldn't care about that now. It was time to call it a day. He was locking the office door behind him, when he decided to head to Old Haven the next day. He needed to see the construction himself.

He walked down the hallway to his apartment, when he looked out another window which viewed over the opposite side of the city. The side you can't see in his office. The dark night sky lightened up with the cities lights, flashing like a diamonds reflection.

He smiled once again, and kept on walking. By this time, he had bags under his eyes. He was ready to fall asleep any minute.

When he got to his apartment, he unlocked the door, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came out the shower, he sat down at the kitchen table, and searched through his emails, using his robotic hand. He received a message from the business man from earlier. It reads:

 _-Mr Atlas_

 _I am greatly pleased that you decided to take the offer. Since we both work at ATLAS, it is our job to bring this company into it's best state. It's nothing complicated. We are just rebuilding the base in Old Haven, for research purposes. NO tests or experiments are being performed._

 _Thank you for your time..._

 _-Patrick Isles_

 _-Former Chief Operating Officer of ATLAS_

Rhys had no reason to worry. Patrick was a high ranking ATLAS employee. He helped build many structures in the cities. Even the building he's standing in right now, the head office, the tallest skyscraper in the city.

Plus, the city had carefully selected citizens. Nobody could just walk in and live there. They had to have a purpose that can help. The total population was only around 72,000 but it was rather big for Pandora.

As his eyes began to close, he had one last thought going through his head.

 _I'm interested in someone else..._

 _Notes _

Well this was definitely fun to write.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do intend on writing more on this. and yes if you are wondering, this will become a Rhys x Fiona story.

Thank you for reading!

Take care!


End file.
